chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Oak
Early Life Gary was born to Underworld ruler, Hades and his wife Persphone. Due to the power Gary had as a baby, Hades sent Gary away, fearing for his safety against his siblings. Hades sent Gary to the doorstop of Prof. Oak. Gary became Prof.Oak's adopted son and taught him physically and mentally. When he grew older to 13, Gary became a member of the Officers to fight the Krawl and to protect people. First Series Attack of the High Krawl When Gary became an officer he first mission was to help the city of Kollin when they were attacked by the krawl. That's when he met Ash, who had just defeated many krawl. Gary invited him back to the officer's building. Gary became a threat to be reckoned with destroying many of the High Krawls who attacked. When a battleship made by the High Krawl attacks Kollin, Gary is the one to destroy it, but disappeared for a while before the battle with Maja began. Gary had been transported to Malik and was being judged by the piece of X seeing if he was the one to be destiny with its power. Gary was able to escape back through a dark portal to Darkmos. This is where is lent his pokemon to Ash in order to defeated Maja from opening Kingdom Hearts and releasing the Krawlosphere onto Kollin. Strike of Organization XIII Four months after the krawl were defeated, Gary was captured by Organization XIII. Their leader, Xemnas, put the darkness of another being into Gary, making him become, Roxas, the 13th member of the organazation. Gary was unable to control himself while in this form and his mind went blank until he woke up on planet Malik with Ash, under the Memory Skyscraper. The two of them ran into the Organazation 13's building and was challenged by Xigbar, but they quickly defeated him and continued on. When Ash and Gary reached the top of the building they were challenge to fight by Xemnas. Gary and Ash foguht continously toward Xemnas until finally the final battle brought them to the world between light and dark. While hear Gary was able to control the power of Roxas and used the Oathkeeper and Oblivion to fight. In the end Gary held Xemnas down while Ash delivered the final blow, defeating Xemnas. As Xemnas faded into the darkness, he told Gary that he couldn't fight off the darkness forever and that he would be back one day. When Hal-G broke the core of Kingdom Hearts, Gary is the one who used his power to trans Hal-G into a core, along with turning Brock and Tracy into the core of Vestroia. Second Series The Four Keys of the Keyblade War Third Series Battle of Nexus Gary thought entering the Battle Nexus tournament would be a great opportunity to test his skills against new opponents. Gary made his way easily into the top 64 contestants, quickly defeating everyone who crossed him. In the top 32 round, Gary faced off against Terra. Terra tried her best to defeat Gary, however, Gary transformed into Roxas in order to transport randomly across the arena to avoid Terra's rock attacks. The battle ended when Gary appeared behind Terra, and delivered the final blow. After Gary's battle, he decided to take a breather and watch the match between Jason and Wolverine. During the fight, however, Jason used his Style Change ability which caused a certain effect. Jason transformed into this strange form which caused glitches in the programming of the arena, causing the possibility of death with a fatal blow. Thalia went into the arena to help stop her possessed brother. Gary offered his help as well. Gary, Thalia, and Wolverine all attempted to hold Jason down, but his Style Change would constantly change Jason's location in the arena randomly. Jason blasted Wolverine away, and Gary and Thalia both grabbed Jason again. This cause time to freeze still as the three of them were transported to the Station of Serenity. Thalia and Jason hit the ground, knocked out. Gary flew above the Station to see the design and the prophecy, which to show their reasoning for being there. Gary saw the Station show Thalia and Jason seperately connected to both light and darkness. In the light and darkness were Roxas' two keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Gary understood that the keyblades were connected to these two siblings. Gary offered their power to Thalia and Jason, which caused both to awaken. The two siblings fought using these keyblade, with the battle ending with Thalia stabbing Jason's chest with the Oblivion. This unlocked his heart, and freed Jason from the bugged style change. The three returned to the arena, where Jason forfeited the match for being too exhausted from the glitch. In the top 16, Gary faced off against Aster, his best friend's son. The battle was certainly a close one as Gary uses Oathkeeper and Oblivion in order to battle Aster's Gregar form. The round ended when Gary began to notice Aster's attack pattern, and notice a weak spot when Aster jumped into a strike. Gary took advantage of this, and deliver the blow to win the round. In the top 8, Gary faced off against Talia al Ghul, and won the battle. With this victory, The Underground thrilled that Ra al Ghul and his daughter wouldn't be able to win for the League of Assassins. In the top 4, Gary faced off against Thalia. The battle was one of the most intense battles Gary ever participated in. Throughout the match, Gary continued to remark on Thalia's strength, and saw why she had made it so far in the tournament. Thalia got the upper hand, and defeated Gary. In the final round, Thalia faced off against Shredder who was working with the League of Assassins. Gary aids in the battle against Shredder, Ultimate Ninja, and Drako. The Death Drive to Thanatos Later Life Category:Nobody Category:Human Category:Guardian of Light